


Cheater

by Paraeuphorix



Series: Stories to Read Alone [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraeuphorix/pseuds/Paraeuphorix
Summary: These stories are not for the pure natured.This content is fictional and is no by any means real.Super smutty, but some will be a little bit on the fluff side.These stories are AMBW🛑🛑TRIGGER WARNING🛑🛑WILL HAVE SOME SUGGESTIVE TOPICS SUCH AS AND NOT LIMITED TO:(Rape, BDSM, Stalking, kinks, and Abuse, fetish, etc)I hope you enjoy.





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not for the pure natured.
> 
> This content is fictional and is no by any means real.
> 
> Super smutty, but some will be a little bit on the fluff side.
> 
> These stories are AMBW
> 
> 🛑🛑TRIGGER WARNING🛑🛑
> 
> WILL HAVE SOME SUGGESTIVE TOPICS SUCH AS AND NOT LIMITED TO:  
> (Rape, BDSM, Stalking, kinks, and Abuse, fetish, etc)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

*Phone rings*

 

Chanyeol: I want to break up. I haven't been happy for a long time, and I've been seeing someone else for the last few months of our relationship, and I feel i'm starting to fall for her. She doesn't deserve to keep waiting on me like this. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

 

 

As the phone clicked, my heart stopped with his words repeating over and over in my head. Throwing my phone across my room, I fell to the ground as tears flooded my eyes. Every good memory we shared over the last three years played back in my head like a bad movie as I let out gut-wrenching scream across my room. My chest throbbed as the sorrow overwhelmed my heart, causing me to fall to the cold wooden floor.

 

I sat there beside the bed for what seemed like hours when I finally decided to check the time. 5:15 AM it read on my cellphone, beside me as I eventually built up the courage to come to my feet. I went to my closet to pick out something to wear for work when my eyes ran across Channie's favorite yellow shirt — pulling it from the hanger I placed it against my chest and cried. 

 

I loved Chanyeol as hard as I possibly could, but it was apparent over the last six months of our relationship; he had withdrawn his claim on us. He was my first in a lot of things considering I wasn't too knowledgeable in the area of boys when I first moved back to Korea, but he has been there through it all. He was the first person I met when I started my job at SM Entertainment and even though it was apparent CEO Lee disapproved, Chanyeol said he didn't care because he wanted to be with me. That was three years ago, and now I'm here sitting on the cold wooden floor in my closet with my heart in shambles. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?

 

Picking myself up off the floor became the hardest thing I had ever done as I looked up at the clock. *6: 59 AM* "You can do this Lulu," I chanted to myself as I picked out my clothes and wobbled over to the bathroom door. Completing my morning routine, I felt slightly better until I looked down at my phone to check the time once more. A picture Channie and I had taken a few months ago at SM's annual Christmas party, lay placed as my wallpaper when I felt the tears coming up. Flipping through my settings in a fit of anger, I changed the photo of a cute kitten with a flower in its mouth and dashed out of the door. 

 

The drive to work was one for the ages as it seemed everyone one wanted to join in on the pain. Every song that played was either and EXO song or reminded me of him. I was so lost, and I didn't understand what I did wrong for him to do this to me.

 

Parking my car in the garage of the large office building, I cried one last time before I had to face him. I pumped my self up with a chant before I got out of the car, quickly turning to fix my bangs to see the puffiness around my eyes. Feeling like I was stuck in the middle of a k- drama, I walked through the lobby of SM, noticing the girl at the desk oddly staring at me. Avoiding her gaze, I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

 

Before I knew it, the girl usually stood close to me with a similar expression of sorrow on her face. "I'm so sorry," She started, catching my attention, causing me to miss the elevator. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to fall in love with him. It was supposed to be one time," she said, stunning me into my place. 

 

The realization came to me about who she was as I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to hold back the tears. "It's done now. Be happy," I said, hearing the elevator signaling its arrival. Without so much as a goodbye, I climbed in, making my way to my department floor and hurriedly letting myself in my office before anyone noticed me. 

 

I stopped halfway to my desk when I collapsed on to the floor, placing my face in my hands and cried. Taking my hair from its ponytail holder, I ran my fingers through my brown wavy locks and sighed. I heard a faint knock on the door, pulling me back to my harsh reality and causing me to get up from the floor.

 

"Come in," I softly said as I closed the distance between myself and the desk. 

 

I heard a throat clear from the man behind me as I recognized his deep voice, "Mia told me she saw you coming in," he said while I nodded my head. Sitting down in my chair, I couldn't bother to look at Chanyeol as he walked closer to my desk, sitting down in the chair in front of me.

 

Pretending to search for a file in the stack on my desk, I began to feel my chest start to pump harder to hold back from screaming. "From the time we were together, my love for you was always true. I need you to know that. We grew apart, and I know you saw it too. I ne-- needed to find happiness and that's when I met Mia. We met in a coffee shop, and I didn't even know she worked here until after we started dating. I do love her Lulu, but I need to know you can forgive me," he said, making his way over to my side. 

 

"Be happy. I'll forgive you in time," I said, scrolling faster through the files, trying to hide my face as the tears ran down my cheeks.

 

"We were together for three years. I know you, Lu. You are going to struggle, and with you being in that big house by yourself, it's going to kill you even more. Please let me be here, so you can see how much I do care for you," he pleaded before he grabbed my chin, pulling it from my chest so I could look at him. 

 

"Don't worry about me, Channie. I'll be fine, enjoy the happiness you wanted. I have work to do considering you guys are having a comeback soon. Enjoy your day," I croaked out as I watched his face fall in sadness.

 

He stared at me for a moment before he let go of my face and walked to the door. Just as he was about to open it, we heard another knock. " Come in," I called to the person on the other side of the door. 

 

"Someone's on the line, Ms. Kim," my assistant James said as I gave a thumbs up and picked up the line, hearing a familiar voice on the phone. 

 

"Hey, Ye-onnie," I started as I heard my best friend laugh into the phone. 

 

"Let's go out. Hobi and I fought yesterday, and we haven't had a girl's night in forever," she blurted out, causing me to laugh. 

 

"That's hilarious because I'm newly single," I said making Chanyeol stop in his tracks and look back at me. "I would love to go out, but where?" I asked, hearing the romantic k-drama play in the background. 

 

"Seriously? I thought you guys were so perfect, but whatever a club or bar sounds good." Ye-onnie said, excitedly clapping her hands on the phone.

 

"That's fine by me. I need a couple of drinks anyway." I said making Chanyeol glare at me. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at him as I placed my phone on speaker. He slowly closed the door, making his way back over to my desk when just when my friend began to get explicit. 

 

"You know what? BTS is throwing a bash for Joon tonight. You should come. He's definitely into you, and maybe he can fuck the Chanyeol out of your system," she said earning her a scowl of disapproval from Channie before he picked up the phone and disconnected the line. 

 

He rapidly exhaled and tried to regain his composure while hands visibly shook. "Please don't do that," he begged as he loosened the tie around his neck. 

 

"It's my pussy. We aren't together anymore. You made sure of that. If I want to fuck Namjoon, I can, but I won't because even though I hate you right now, I still love you and I know he's your friend," I said finally looking up at him. "Thank you for the best three years of my life," I said, removing myself from my chair and grabbing my purse. "I'm glad you are happy," I said bowing to him as I walked out the door. 

"You just got here. Where are you going?" He asked, following me out of my office. We made it into the elevator in awkward silence and down to the lobby where his new girlfriend ran into his arms. He grabbed my arm in order, turning me towards him "Please don't do anything stupid," he warned as he held on to his new love. Looking at her and then at him, my blood started to boil when I realized that he was still trying to act like my boyfriend.

 

"Why the fuck do you care," I spat at him while I rolled my eyes and walked out of the building doors.

Getting home, I picked out my outfit for the night and stripped myself down to my underwear. I slipped on my short black dress that hugged every curve of my body and decided to wear my dark blue leather jacket and heels. I sat on my bed trying not to think about Channie and the thought of being dumped this morning, but the overwhelming urge to have a drink or two remained heavily on my mind. 

 

I arrived at our usual meet up spot and took a seat at the bar. My favorite bartender Joy passed me my regular cocktail while we laughed about how useless men were when my phone vibrated in my pocket. With my vision blurred from the alcohol, I pulled the device from my pocket and saw that I had four new messages from Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol: I'm coming over to make sure you don't do anything reckless.

 

Chanyeol: Where the fuck are you?

 

Chanyeol: Please don't tell me you are at Joon's party. Please don't. 

 

Chanyeol: Please reply, so I can know you are safe. I'm getting worried. I just got off the phone with Joon, and he said you weren't there. Please tell me where you are!

 

I cut off my screen and ordered another drink as I realized almost an hour had passed. I called Ye-onnie only to get no answer. Rolling my eyes at this often occasion, I started to get up from my stool. My sadness finally caught up with me when the alcohol set in, making me an emotional mess when the tears I had been suppressing fell down my eyes. 

"Luna," a familiar deep voice said from behind me. Turning around, I saw my co-worker Joori sitting at a nearby table, looking at me. 

 

He motioned me over to his table in the corner, taking my hand roughly in his as I came closer to him. Pulling me into an adjacent seat, he looked at me attentively, rubbing the hand he grabbed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull so hard," he apologized, pushing his black locks behind his ear. "Why are you crying," he asked, looking into my red-stained eyes. 

 

"Chanyeol broke up with me this morning," I said looking down at my hands.

 

"He's an idiot," he blurted out, taking my other hand into his. "I've worked with you for a while, and you are the most beautiful person I have met. I know you loved him, but time will heal your heart, and some other lucky guy will come along and sweep you off of your feet," he said making me smile when I looked up at him. "I'm always here if you need to talk, okay," he continued, reaching for my phone in my purse. "Here's my number, please call me if you need anything, but I'm going to call us a cab and take you home. Looking the way you do, especially when you are drunk, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," he said, lifting me out of my seat. 

 

He held me close to keep me from falling when we arrived at the front door to my house. A noise inside startled both us as we turned and looked at one another. "Do you have a roommate?" He asked while he inserted the key in the door. I vigorously shook my head no as he pulled me inside. Scared out of wits, I clung to his side desperately as he cut on the lights around the house. Sighing in relief, he sat me down in my dining room chair. We both giggled at the possibility of too many drinks affecting our senses as before we heard footsteps come down the steps. 

 

"Where the fuck have you been, Lu," Chanyeol's deep voice rang out from the front of the house. Joori and I composed ourselves as we walked into living, stunning Channie to his place. 

 

"She's been with me," Joori said, causing Chanyeol to deadpan at him. 

 

Turning to look at me, I could feel the anger coming off his body like the heat on a summers day. "Why are you here," I asked stumbling over to the couch, almost tripping. Turning back to Joori, we laughed in sync as he ran over to grab my hand, making us both fall to the ground. 

 

"My beautiful clumsy girl," he giggled as buried my face in his neck still laughing. 

 

"We just broke up, and you are already with someone else," Chanyeol spat at me as he walked closer to us. 

 

"Why does it matter what I do. You openly admitted your you've been cheating on me for the last six months and not to mention, you're still with her," I choked out, trying not to let my drunk opposition get in the way of my emotions.

 

He stared for a moment, snarling at me before he finally left. Joori stayed for an hour making sure he didn't come back, but not before asking me on a proper date. Politely turning him down, because after all, I still loved Chanyeol. He understood which made him even more appealing in my eyesight. Becoming friends, we started hanging out more and more after work. Often receiving death glares from Chanyeol when he would stop into my office, or come by my house unannounced, we would often try and avoid him.

 

After a few months had passed, I decided it was about time I said yes to his question. Even though he never made me feel rushed, and always treated me more like his girlfriend than his friend, he had grown on me, and I started to like him. I felt in my heart that I wanted to take things to the next level with him, and I did. We began to date casually, and then in about a short span of a few weeks, I was officially his girlfriend. 

 

It was like a dream, and I loved spending every waking moment with him. I hadn't seen or spoke to Chanyeol since the day I told him Joori, and I had decided to try our hand at dating, which resulted in him leaving a hole in my office wall. I never understood why he was so jealous, especially when he was the one who broke off our relationship, but I tried not to worry about him since he seemed happy with his girlfriend. 

 

*Phone vibrates*

 

Joori: Hey, baby! How long are you going to be at the office? I was going to grab some take out and bring it to you.

 

Luna: I won't be here much longer baby. I have to set up a couple of things in the conference room for the meeting tomorrow, and then I'll be over. I need to in your arms tonight.

 

Joori: Funny you mention that because of the way I feel you probably won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want to make you scream my name so loud, my neighbors down the hall can hear you. 

 

Luna: I can't wait, baby. Oh my God, I can't wait. 

 

Making my way down the hall to the conference room, I started to set up my presentation for the next day when I heard the door open behind me. Turning around, I saw Chanyeol staring at me with a familiar gleam in his eye. His eyes were puffy and red with his body tensed as he slowly inched towards me. "Are you okay, Channie?" I asked as he stared blankly. I turned my back to him as continued to set things on the table when I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck, pulling me back into something hard. Chanyeol's rock hard body caused my core to clench as I felt every pack on his stomach while trying to push him away. "What are you doing," I asked him before I started to shake in fear of what he was about to do. 

 

He said nothing while he put his mouth to my ear, taking his tongue to my earlobe as he tightly squeezed my neck. "Does he make you happy," he asked, trying to hide the cracking in his voice. 

 

"Yes. He does." I replied, closing my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my skin, causing my core to moisten. "Why are you doing this? You have a girlfriend," I croaked out as he ran his fingertips down my body, playing with the belt on my skirt.

 

He placed his full pink lips on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake as he made his way to my jawline. "I made a mistake," he started, grabbing my other arm and spinning me around to face him. "Please be mine again," he pleaded, causing me to shake my head. 

 

"You broke my heart Chanyeol. You just can't come back any time you want and think I'm just going to open my legs for you at the slightest touch," I angrily said seeing a menacing smirk grow on his face. 

 

Bending down, he planted a soft peck on them, causing my knees to melt from under me. Almost falling into the chair behind me, he quickly grabbed me by my waist, placing me on the table. "That's exactly what you are going to do," he grinned before he crashed his lips into mine. So drawn in by his plush pink lips, my heart started to throb as he parted my legs, bringing his body in between. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at my swollen lips and brushed his finger over them seem to think about all the memories they held. 

 

"Tell me something. Do you love it when he kisses you," he asked, raising his eyes to mine. 

 

"Yes," I breathed out as he chuckled at the sight of having me on edge. Scooting his body more in mine, he ran his fingers through my hairs and grabbed the strands harder than he ever had before. Taking my bottom lip into his teeth, he bit down extremely hard, causing my skin to break and the blood to fall from my mouth. I yelped in pain while he unbuttoned my shirt and continued to suck the injured lips.

"Fuck, I miss the way you taste," he hitched out as he tightly gripped my thighs. 

 

I shook my head vigorously as I tried to fool myself into thinking I didn't miss him. I still loved him so much, and even though he broke my heart, I wanted nothing more than to give in and let him fuck me. "This is so wrong, Channie," I said softly, breaking the kiss and trying to get up from the table. 

 

"What's wrong about it? Joori? Mia? Fuck them both," he spat back as he pushed me back on the table. Removing himself from in between my legs, he looked to me and walked to the other side of the table. He grabbed my phone, scrolling through my messages as he chuckled at its contents. "----You probably won't be able to walk tomorrow." He quizzically looked at me. His laughs got louder as he put the phone back in its previous spot. "Seriously? You like that fucking that guy?" he asked, inquisitively staring at me. "He makes love to me Chanyeol, something you didn't know to do for the three years we were together. I'm glad you broke up with me. I would've never know how it felt to be held and touched like i'm the most important thing in the world," I said, turning my head away from him. 

 

"First of all, you are my world. I will never touch you gently because you don't like it, you never have. In the entire time we were together, not once did I have a problem making that pretty pussy wet. I fuck you the way I do because making you squirt is my main priority. I love you more than anything, and I will do anything to see you happy, but I WON'T DO THAT!" He said, placing his hands beside my head on the table. "You see what I mean? I don't even have to hold you down to get what I want I have to--" He started while he walked to the other side of the table once more, catching me by surprise when he grabbed me by my hair. My upper body flew back on the table as he pulled me to him the edge. Unbuckling his belt and pulling his large member from his trousers, he placed his hands on either side of my head.

 

"I've missed you too fucking much," he said, standing back up and stroking his stiff dick. 

 

Before I could protest his actions, he shoved his cock down my throat, causing me to gag. "Come on my sweet girl. Take it all down that pretty little throat of yours," he said as his thrusts grew more powerful. "He will never be able to fuck you as I can," he said while he took my breast from their place holders revealing the shiny silver buds on the sides of my nipples. "You got your nipples pierced?" he asked, stopping his motions into my throat and staring at my breast. I whimpered around his dick while he sucked his teeth and began pounding into me once more. He took the brown nipple in between his fingers as he began to aggressively twist them, causing me to arch my back at the pain. "Did you get these for him?" he asked, causing my body to full on shake.

 

"I got them pierced the night before you broke my heart. I wanted to surprise you with them." I replied, pushing him back away from my face causing his dick to fall from my mouth. 

 

"Do you remember when we went to my parent's cabin, and you pissed me off by wearing that really short dress to dinner, and I caught my dear old dad staring at your perfect ass? Remember how I fucked you so damn hard, you had trouble walking for a week?" he asked, looking down at me. "This is going to be so much worse," he chuckled. He threw his head back and let out a breathy moan as he walked back over to my face, grabbing my cheeks. "Open your fucking mouth," he violently said as he lined himself with the opening of my mouth and began to thrust himself into the back of my throat. "Fuck... I'm going to ruin you!" he smiled again as he bent down over my body and raising my skirt.

 

Feeling him play with the hem of my skirt sent shivers down my spine as he brought the garment around my waist, exposing my yellow lace underwear. He moaned at the sight of his favorite color on me as he began to bite his lip and speed up his thrusts. The moans coming from his mouth began to heat my core as I felt the juices leaking through my panties. He started slapping my bare breast, causing the sting from the pain to send electricity through my body. 

 

As he continued to thrust in my mouth, he slid his fingers into my panties, feeling my wetness. I welcomed his touch as my legs began to naturally open from the stimulation of his fingertips on my clit. Bucking my hips into his fingers, I moaned around his dick, causing him to thrust himself deeper into my throat. He inserted his long, soft fingers into my throbbing cunt, causing me to moan, opening my throat to his hot seed. With no choice but to swallow, I allowed it to slide down my throat as he removed his still hard member. 

 

Shuddering as he removed his digits from me, I began to whimper at the loss of his touch. He made his way back around the table, bringing himself to eye level with my core as he pulled me back across. "So fucking pretty," he smiled, licking his lips. He got down on his knees, taking the time to rub my folds once again before he inserted his tongue onto my sensitive bud. "I love the fact that you are so sensitive. It makes it so much better when I feel you squirt all over me," he said, shaking his face into my core, causing me to lose all control of my senses. 

 

"Chanyeol, please. Please stop teasing me," I begged, as I felt him smile into my thigh. 

 

"No one is teasing you baby girl. I've missed tasting this sweet cunt of yours, and I want to savor every bit of juice I can," he said, placing his tongue back into my folds. 

 

"You're the one who left!" I spat back at him as he clamped his teeth around my bud. 

 

"Say that again, and I swear I will bite down," he threatened as he looked up into my eyes. He grimly smiled before he resumed his tongue movements, knowing that I would easily follow every command he would give me to be able to reach my high. His tongue swirled around my clit as I brought my hands down and placed them in his brown locks, pulling on them.

 

"Chanyeol!" I moaned as I relaxed more and more against the table. Joori's beautiful face popped up in my head over and over again as I tried to get Chanyeol to stop, but my heart and body wouldn't follow. As much as I hated how he hurt me, I wanted him and needed him more than anything in this world. 

 

"Baby I love making you sound like this," he said genuinely, as his bit his lip and sucked his teeth. An unsuspecting movement came when he placed his long fingers back inside me, causing me to gasp. "He must not be very big baby if you are still this tight Lu," he laughed as he curved his fingers at an angle, hitting my gspot as he stroked. Feeling my walls clench around his fingers, he let out little moans and placed his tongue back on me. The knot that had been building in the pit of my stomach started to break as he went faster and faster with his fingers, blinding me with pleasure. 

 

My body squirmed as I gripped his hair harder, causing him to suck his teeth in pain. "You're about to cum aren't you baby girl? " he said chuckling and removing his fingers from me. I whimpered in frustration at the loss of his touch as he sat the chair next to my leg. He took off his black blazer and motioned me over to his lap before he took the phone from his vibrating phone from his pocket. "Strip for me," he said, slipping off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt, letting his defined body show through. 

 

I turned my body away from him as I started by unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, exposing the new tattoo that I had gotten a few days prior. "So many new things baby," he said, referring to the roses that sat underneath my breast. Not saying a word I turned around to slip off my yellow bra, covering my chest with my arms. "Turn around Luna," Chanyeol commanded, forcing me to turn my body toward him. 

 

Licking his lips, he pulled me on top of him and brought my legs around his waist, straddling him. "You are so fucking beautiful, Lu," he said, taken my bruised lip into his mouth, and he placed his large hands on my ass. 

 

Breaking the kiss, he picked up his shirt from off of the floor beside him and tied it around my neck. "No, please don't Chanyeol," I begged, as I realized what he was going to make me do. 

 

"Oh yes, baby girl," he laughed as he used his leg to bring my body up and aligned my core with the head of his member. 

 

He breathed heavily as he slowly slid me down on him, causing me to whimper at the pain of his girth. The farther I went down on his dick, the more he let out harsh moans. "Oh baby, I know you can take Daddy's dick," he said, shoving himself halfway inside me. He went slow and steady, letting me adjust to the sting of his size before he placed his arms around my waist and began to pound into me. 

 

Screaming his name as loud as I could with every blinding thrust of his beautiful cock, I began to feel my walls clench tightly around him. He began to push me down even further onto his dick, causing me to wince in pain. "Fuck! I can't take anymore, Channie, please! It hurts!" I screamed while I heard him laugh.

 

"Baby, you take my dick so well, though," he moaned as he thrust up inside of me. Taking my tit his mouth, he sucked hard on my nipple, causing the mixture of pain and pleasure to hit me again. "Oh fuck," he moaned as a fucked out look took over his face. 

 

His pace started to falter as I felt my high coming closer. Putting my feet beside him in the chair, I bounced off of his dick, sending him into a frenzy. My climax intensified as he stood up from his seat with his dick still deep inside me. He laid me on the table, facing him in missionary style, putting his body on mine once again as he roughly thrust in and out of me. Gripping the table, his deep moans overpowered mine as he let himself feel every each inch of pleasure I have to offer. 

 

"Baby," he moaned as he gripped my body tighter. I let out more moans as he thrust himself inside me at an alarming rate. "Oh my God," he grunted, holding on to my bare breast. " You are still the tightest woman I ever fucked," he said, bringing his lips to mine. "I never wanna stop," he moaned out, causing me to share in the action. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as plunged himself deeper inside of me, creating a sting inside. 

 

Putting his hand over my mouth, he looked down into my eyes. "Are you ready baby," he asked as I whimpered his name. With my legs around his waist, he picked and began to fuck me in the air.

 

"Channie," I croaked out, looking into his lust filled eyes. "I want to make you squirt so hard you won't be able to be touched down there for months," he said as he let out a guttural moan. I could barely breathe, but all I felt was the impending orgasm I felt as he hit my gspot. "Fuck baby," he moaned out as his entire dick disappeared inside me. A smile grew on his face as he repositioned his arms underneath my legs, giving him a better angle.

 

"Tell me you love me," he moaned, licking his lips. 

 

"No!" 

 

My answer seemed to spark a fire in him, as he went harder. Staring into my eyes, he repeated the question as I denied the request. He chuckled as he removed my legs from his waist and turned me. "Has he been in your ass yet?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"You know I only did that with you," I hitched out as he lined his dick with my asshole. Pushing himself inside my ass, we both let our moans echo the room. He pulled my hair, causing my head to fly backward as he held me to his body by my neck. 

 

"I love that you are so small, baby." He moaned as he bent down over my body, kissing the back of my neck. 

 

Feeling our highs approach, he placed two fingers inside my folds and started to rub. I felt my body twitching, signaling my release. The orgasm grew even more intense when I heard a core clenching moan from Chanyeol as he squirted his hot seed into my ass. 

 

Placing my feet on the floor, he bent me over the table and grabbed his shirt once again. Wiping off his semi-hard dick, he showed himself back inside my pussy. Using his cum for lubricant, he allowed his dick to be overstimulated as he pounded once again into me. 

 

"Cum for me baby," he commanded, using the deepness of his voice to draw a moan from my mouth. My high came in the form of a flashing light as my body began to shake around his dick. He started slapping my ass to draw out my high, causing me to squirt unusually hard on his member. "Thank you, baby," he said as removed his softening member. 

 

Laying on the table, I brought my legs up to my sides as I laid in child's pose. I felt his tongue in my folds once more as he wrapped his arms around my legs, pulling me back into his face. He licked both of our cum out of my pussy as it fell from my ass. "Always so pretty," he said, as he returned two of his fingers into my cum filled hole. He placed his head on the back of my thigh as he began to make out with my clit. 

 

"Chanyeol, I'm too sensitive. Please stop," I softly begged as I winced at the pain. 

 

"Tell me you love me," he asked for the third time, stroking harder as he curved his fingers into my gspot. 

 

"Fuck! I'm still in love with you," I screamed out as he ran his fingers over it slowly. I tried pushing away hand, but that only drove him to push even more. He deeply chuckled as he stroked even faster, causing the pain to turn into pleasure. My climax arrived once again as I squirted all over his face and table. 

 

Hanging on by a thread, my body trembled as he picked me up, placing me back in his lap. Our two naked bodies melted together as he pulled me in close. He demeanor softened as he brought his hand up and slowly started to caress my face. I closed my eyes at his touch as I felt him pulling my lips to his. He planted a slow and passionate kiss as he wrapped his hand around the base of my neck, causing me to press myself deeper into him. I noticed a tear fall down his cheek as he sniffled, causing me to pull him into my chest. 

 

"I fucked us up, baby. I'm such a fucking idiot! I should have never helped her to her car that day. You and I fought, and to get back at you I fucked her. I never wanted it to turn into anything more, but I got caught up in the feeling of being wanted, and she made me feel so special. We were stuck in a rut, and I thought you weren't attracted to me anymore," he confessed as the tears started rolling down his face. "Please come back to me," he begged, causing me to start crying as well. 

 

"I love you, but hurt me Channie. I don't even know if I can trust you again. I gave you all I had, and you chose to give yours to someone else. Joori makes me happy, and he cares for me. He spends time with me, and even though I never complained because you were on tour, there were times I needed you here. I forgive you, but I can't come back after that," I said, getting up from my spot on his lap.

 

"I'll kill him. I swear I will if you walk out that door," he demanded. I turned to him as I put on my shirt. He picked up something substantial off of the floor and placed it on the table. I gasped as I saw the gun and looked up at him. Walking over to him one last time as bent down, placing a goodbye kiss on his lips. 

 

"I love you. Take care of yourself," I said softly causing his tears to flow again. "I will always be yours just give me time," I said, rubbing his cheek. The sadness overwhelmed him as he pulled on my shirt to keep me from leaving. "See you tomorrow," I told, buttoning my skirt as I turned and walked toward the door. 

 

I heard rummaging behind me as I opened the door to the conference room. Once the door closed, I walked down the hall to my office and grabbed my purse. Hearing screaming and yelling from the conference room, I fell to my knees when I heard a shot go off.


End file.
